Build:R/any Barrage Ranger
This build is a basic Barrage Ranger that can be used and modified for many situations and secondary professions. The main goal is to use the common elite skill Barrage so as to synergize with other skills for a better effect or at least other skills that complement it in its most common uses. Barrage is most often used to target groups of enemies while using increases to damage output or other effects on each barrage. Attributes and Skills prof=range/any marksm=12+1+1 expert=8+1barrageshotshotoptionaloptionalbattle standard of honorreflexesoptional/build slots for: Marksmanship, Expertise ''' (put remaining attribute points in Expertise) * for more damage, and faster arrows means you won't get strafed. * for increased single target damage. * for increased single target damage. '''Beast Mastery (make Beast Mastery 10) * Adding a pet to the build will then turn you into what is referred to as a B/P ranger. :* prevent blocking for your pet. :* increasing pet damage. :* AoE * additional damage to others upon finishing a foe. Be careful when deciding to use against human foes. Command (put 10 in Command) * to increase damage and chance of crit * to increase damage and Deep Wound. * can add some minor damage. * party wide hex removal * is useful as a repeatable resurrection skill, even without access to the Leadership attribute. Fire/Water/Air Magic (make chosen attribute 10) * to increase damage of Barrage with a Fiery Bowstring * to increase damage of Barrage with an Icy Bowstring * to increase damage of Barrage with a Shocking Bowstring PvE-Only Skills * for increased single target damage when combined with nightmare weapon and/or a conjure. * can be used to keep Favorable Winds, Winnowing, and/or Edge of Extinction with you, mitigating their long downtimes and casting times. * adrenaline builds up quickly with Barrage. * for additional damage. * to extend Lightning Reflexes or another stance. * IAS with alcohol instead of Lightning Reflexes. * for a constant IAS when bringing a pet instead of Lightning Reflexes. Equipment * Any armor can be used, but Survivor insignia or Beastmaster's insignia with a pet are better choices. * Vampiric or Zealous bow strings are used a lot in Barrage builds as you get multiple hits per shot (provided the build doesn't call for an elemental string) though a Sundering string is a good stand-by if you don't want to worry about the degen and makes a good switch-out weapon. * A Flatbow is commonly used in a barrage build provided Favorable Winds is brought as well to lessen the large arrow arc from a Flatbow and to help speed the arrows to their targets. Otherwise, each bow has its own ups and downs but can be used as preferred. If you wish to use a green Flatbow: ** Ironwing Flatbow or Forgotten Flatbow is ideal. ** Chkkr's Flatbow is good and is easy to farm right outside of Saint Anjeka's Shrine. Counters * Any standard melee/ranger counters such as blindness * Attack and hit hexes like Empathy, Spiteful Spirit, etc. *Blocking. See also *Guide:Barrager Guide R/any General Barrager